Lullabye
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: Tristian's mind started to wander again. Aria looked so beautiful with the baby in her arms. He imagined what their children might look like someday. The little ones would rush to meet him when he returned from scouting mission, just like their mother did. One shot between Tristian and Aria. Still looking for a BETA!


**"Lullaby"**

Aria walked around with Vanora's little one, Christopher, who was being extremely fussy this evening, it seemed as if nothing offered to him would make him happy. She had offered to watch the little one this evening so Vanora and her lover, Bors, could have an evening to together, alone. Aria didn't mind watching the little one as he was usually such a quite baby, unlike the rest of his family. Tristian was out on a scouting mission so Aria didn't have to worry about the baby waking Tristian in the middle of the night.

Aria and Tristian had been in a relationship for about two years now. A few months ago Tristian had saved Aria from being assaulted, and since then she had never felt safe in her room alone at night. Tristian had suggested she move in with him, he secretly preferred having her near him, especially at night, but **never** would he admit that to anyone but Aria.

Trisitan had finished his scouting mission early, as the Woads (their new allies) had nothing new to report. Since the last major battle, that had left the Saxons defeated, things had settled down quite a bit. The only thing really to report to Arthur, was that Merlin (leader of the Woads) was planning a visit to his daughters, Guinever and Aria.

During Arai's time with the knights, she had spent a few years living with the Woads training to be a healer. Several events in succession had lead to her living and training there. They included a misunderstanding between Aria and Tristian, Aria becoming lost and injured in the woods, the weather turning from calm into a raging snow storm, her horse running away. Overall that time period was not one that either party liked to dwell on.

After Tristian had relayed his report to Arthur he headed up towards his room, anxious to see Aria and hold her in his arms again. Tristian was normally reserved with his emotions in public, but away from prying eyes he could be very affectionate. As he neared his room he could hear Aria singing, he would recognize her voice anywhere. He stopped before entering his room and pushed the cracked door open a little further so he could see inside. What he saw made him smile; Aria was holding Christopher, Vanora and Bors's child (who could mistake that red hair?). She was signing a song he hadn't heard before, but that didn't surprise him as she had explained before that where she came from there were more artist than she could name (she had mentioned things that would brand her as a lunatic or a witch if the wrong ears were to hear). The lyrics were definitely that of the Christian faith, a faith that Aria shared along with his commander, Arthur. Tristain stood there listening…

"Let your arms enfold us through the dark of night. Will your angels hold us till we see the light?"

Aria had a pleasant singing voice, it wasn't amazing or earth shattering, but it wasn't horrible either. She could put so much emotion into her songs it was quite the talent Tristian thought. She had been a musician, more specifically a fluteist, for over nine years. Although why any parent would allow their daughter to become one was a foreign concept to him, after all what would singing do to provide food in the winter? She had laughed good naturedly and tried to explain that where she came from it was a normal occupation. Tristian shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head and continued listening to Aria's song…

"..Hush, lay down your troubled mind. The day has vanished and left us behind. The wind, whispering soft lullibies will sooth. So, Christopher, close your weary eyes. Let your arms enfold us, through the dark of night. Will your angels hold us till we see the light?"

Aria smiled at the little baby as she walked around the room rocking it back and forth. This was one of her favorite lullabies by Hayley Westenra, the lyrics were very moving to her. She had never been sure if she wanted children of her own, but at times like this it almost made her wish for her own. Aria had never discussed having children with Tristain, let alone marriage, but at the age of twenty eight she felt that she was considered a spinster, a term that her society didn't even use anymore. They only time she ever saw that word anymore was in the books she read.

"…Sleep, angels will watch over you, and soon beautiful dreams will come true. Can you feel spirits embracing our song? So dream as secrets of darkness unfold. Let your arms enfold us, through the dark of night. Will your angels hold us till we see the light?"

Tristian's mind started to wander again. Aria looked so beautiful with the baby in her arms. He imagined what their children might look like someday. The little ones would rush to meet him when he returned from scouting mission, just like their mother did. Aria wasn't one to have children with out being married first, he had heard her mention that to Vanora before. She and Van had been talking about how Aria was a natural with children, and Van had asked if Aria had thought about having children. He remembered Aria taking a moment to think about her answer, something that she did quite often (he secretly applauded her for that). The women in his tribe back home, were equal among the men and were often asked for advice on matters just as much as the men were.

Tristian had been mulling over the thought of marrying Aria for a few months now, but there were some complications that would need to be sorted out first. The first one was that they were of different religions, she of the new religion and he of the old. While it had never been a problem before, he knew that it could be should they have children. He would need to get permission from Arthur, as he was her guardian. Arthur had made Aria his ward a few years after she came to live with them. Another would be that he would have to ask Merlin for permission as well, since he had adopted Aria as part of the Woad tribe. The final issue was he wasn't entirely sure Aria would want to marry him!

Tristian sighed and shook his head, he decided he should quite lurking and go in and greet Aria, as it seemed the longer he stood out here the more his thoughts would drive him mad. He would ask Arthur soon for Aria's hand, but for now, he wanted her all to him self.


End file.
